Providers of video content and data services include terrestrial broadcasters, satellite broadcasters, cable broadcasters, and others. Such providers typically have users, who may subscribe for various services offered by the providers. Further, there are often groups of the users who have the same interests and preferences. It may be beneficial to allow such groups of users to further voluntarily self-associate on the basis of common interests and content preferences.